rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Soundgarden
| período = 1984 - 1997 2010 - actualidade | xénero = grunge | selo = SST, A&M, Sub Pop | membros = Chris Cornell Kim Thayil Ben Shepherd Matt Cameron Hiro Yamamoto Jason Everman Scott Sundquist | antigos_membros = | web = }} Soundgarden é unha banda estadounidense procedente de Seattle que axudou a definir o grunge. É unha das catro grandes bandas de grunge da cidade, xunto con Nirvana, Alice in Chains e Pearl Jam. Soundgarden sería a primeira banda de grunge en asinar cunha grande discográfica, pero non acadaría o éxito comercial ata que os seus contemporáneos Nirvana e Pearl Jam popularizaron o grunge a principios dos anos 90. Historia As orixes: Seattle A pesares de ser unha das principais bandas do movemento grunge e, así como Pearl Jam e Nirvana, ter nacido en Seattle, os dous membros fundadores de Soundgarden non son desa cidade. Kim Thayil (guitarrista), Hiro Yamamoto (baixista) e Bruce Pavitt eran amigos en Illinois, e, en 1981, decidiron mudarse para Olympia para tentar matricularse nalgunha universidade. Despois mudáronse para Seattle, atraídos pola escena musical desa cidade (Thayil coñecía a cidade xa que vivira alí unha parte da súa infancia). Thayil e Hiro formaron algunhas bandas, entre elas Shemps, ao lado do guitarrista Matt Dentino. Despois dalgún tempo, Hiro participou noutra banda que tiña como baterista a un mozo Chris Cornell. Thayil uníuse a eles en 1984 e chamáronlle á banda Soundgarden. Cornell pasou a ser o vocalista da banda, e Scott Sundquist ocupou a batería durante un ano. Bruce non seguiu os pasos dos seus amigos e fundou un fanzine que tempo despois convertiríase no selo alternativo Sub Pop. Nos primeiros anos da banda, eles tocaron e fixéronse un nome nos clubes de Seattle, chegando a tocar algunhas veces con bandas como Hüsker Dü e The Melvins. A escena grunge estaba comezando a formarse, e Soundgarden estaba vivindo e axudando a crear ese movemento. O son da banda aínda non estaba moi ben definido: era unha mestura de heavy metal cun son máis alternativo. En 1986, eles gravaron dúas cancións para un disco chamado Deep Six, que tiña no seu playlist a outras bandas como The Melvins, Skin Yard e Green River (o embrión de Mudhoney e de Mother Love Bone). Aínda en 1986, cambiaron de baterista, saíndo Scott (que estaba casado e tiña fillos) e entrando Matt Cameron, que tocaba en Skin Yard. No ano seguinte, o selo Sub Pop de Bruce Pavitt xa era unha realidade, e Soundgarden foi unha das súas primeiras adquisicións. Asinaron contrato no verán dese mesmo ano. Aínda en 1987, lanzan o EP chamado Screaming Life. Despois, xa en 1988, lanzan outro EP de nome Fopp. Máis tarde, en 1990, eles deciden relanzar os dous discos nun, de nome Fopp/Screaming Life. A banda xa tiña prestixio no círculo underground americano, cando asinou con outro selo alternativo, SST Records. No ano 1988, eles lanzam o disco Ultramega OK. Aínda en 1988 trocan novamente de selo. A nova casa agora é a A&M Records, que xa tentara contratalos nos tempos da Sub-Pop. O seu primeiro disco por este selo é Louder Than Love, lanzado no comezo de 1989. O título orixinal era Louder Than Fuck, pero deciciron cambialo para evitar polémicas. Despois dese lanzamento, Yamamoto decide deixar a banda para ingresar na Universidade. Jason Everman, que tocara con Nirvana, é o seu substituto. Con Everman no baixo, a banda excursiona con Voivod e Faith No More. Pero Everman non se queda moito tempo, e en 1990 entra no seu lugar Ben Shepherd. Foi con esa formación coa cal Soundgarden entrou na historia: Ben Shepherd (baixo), Chris Cornell (voz), Kim Thayil (guitarra) e Matt Cameron (batería). Máis ou menos nesa época, o vocalista de Mother Love Bone, Andrew Wood, morre de sobredose. El era moi amigo do persoal de Soundgarden, e estes, ao lado dalgúns integrantes de Pearl Jam, deciden gravar algunhas cancións en homenaxe ao seu falecido amigo. Ese proxecto paralelo acaba nun disco, e a banda acaba sendo coñecida como Temple of the Dog. O disco sae pola propia A&M Records, en 1991. É nese disco onde está o emocionante dueto de Chris Cornell e Eddie Vedder, na canción "Hunger Strike". A madurez: Badmotorfinger En 1991, Soundgarden volta ao estudio, ao lado do productor Terry Date, para a gravación dun novo álbum. Badmotorfinger sae aínda en 1991. Con varias cancións soando na MTV e nas radios (entre elas: "Rusty Cage" e "Jesus Christ Pose") a banda comeza a ter éxito entre un público máis amplo, que non coñecía ao cuarteto de Seattle anteriormente. A banda fai xiras con Guns ‘n Roses, Skid Row, Monster Magnet, Faith No More e Neil Young, aparte de participar do festival anual Lollapalooza. Quedou claro tamén que Soundgarden era unha daquelas bandas que evolúe a cada álbum. A tendencia do grupo sempre fora un son cada vez máis experimental, o que persistiría nos álbumes vindeiros. O estoupido: Superunknown En 1993, a banda volta ao estudio para gravar un novo disco. En 1994 é lanzado Superunknown. O disco ten varios "hits", entre eles, a canción "Black Hole Sun", que convertíuse na canción–símbolo da banda e un dos himnos do grunge. Ese disco deulle varios premios ao grupo, que agora, definitivamente, era coñecido en todo o mundo. O conxunto participa en varias xiras, tocando ao lado de nomes como Screaming Trees, Reverend Horton Head e You Am I. Algunhas xiras por Europa foron canceladas debido a un problema nas cordas vocais de Chris Cornell. En 1996, a banda lanza o disco Down on the Upside, que é máis longo e denso que os anteriores, e tal vez por iso non tivo tanto éxito coma os outros. Tamén por ser lanzado cando o grunge estaba comezando a perder folgos. Pero, entre os fans mais ardentes do grupo, é considerado o mellor de todos ata o momento. A pesares de non ser tan accesible posúe algúns "hits", entre eles, "Blow Up the Outside World", "Burden in My Hand" e "Pretty Noose". Iniciaron outra longa xira, novamente tendo algunhas paradas por causa dos problemas de voz de Chris. Participaron tamén nunha nova edición do Lollapalooza. Este último álbum (tal vez unha despedida involuntaria), retrata como a banda se sentía na época. A pesar de estar na cima da fama e o recoñecemento, no lado da cima (up side), eles continuaban "down". A escada de discográficas subida pola banda (dende a Sub-Pop, selo alternativo de Seattle, ata a A&M Records) comproba iso. Neste disco eles mesmos fixeron o labor de producción. Tal vez por iso ese sexa considerado polos fans de Soundgarden o seu mellor disco. Pouco a pouco os integrantes da banda foron envolvéndose noutros proxectos, e o fin da banda comezou a parecer próximo. En abril de 1997, a banda anuncia o seu fin. "They mutually decided to disband to pursue other interests" (algo como: "Eles banda reciprocamente decidiron separarse para perseguir outros intereses"), dicía o comunicado oficial que a banda divulgou. A pesar de ser a versión oficial, houbo rumores de problemas entre Ben e o resto da banda. O último lanzamento da banda foi un recopilatorio chamado A-Sides que reúne algúns dos seus maiores éxitos ao longo de seus 10 anos de carreira. Despois da separación os integrantes de Soundgarden continuaron coas súas carreiras musicais. Matt Cameron pasou a tocar en Pearl Jam, mentres que Chris Cornell lanzou varios discos en solitario foi o vocalista de Audioslave. E Shepperd tocou nunha banda chamada Devilhead. Discografía Álbumes de estudio * Ultramega OK - 1988 (SST) * Louder Than Love - 1989 (A&M) * Badmotorfinger - 1991 (A&M) * Superunknown - 1994 (A&M) * Down on the Upside - 1996 (A&M) Recopilatorios * Screaming Life/Fopp - 1990 (Sub Pop) * A-Sides - 1997 (A&M) EPs * Screaming Life - 1987 (Sub Pop) * Fopp - 1988 (Sub Pop) * Loudest Love - 1990 (A&M) * Satanoscillatemymetallicsonatas (SOMMS) - 1992 (A&M) * Songs from the Superunknown - 1995 (A&M) Ligazóns externas *Páxina non oficial con información da banda Category:Bandas de grunge Categoría:Bandas de Seattle